1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article carrier for automotive vehicles, more particularly, to an adjustable crossbar for an article carrier on an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Automobile luggage racks frequently employ two separate subassemblies or portions: a rectangular framework which surrounds the load to be carried and a plurality of slats which rest on the roof or other automobile body surface and carries the weight of the load. In such constructions, the framework and the slats are often secured to the automobile body independently of one another. In still another automobile luggage or article carrier, a crossbar replaces the framework as a means for confining the articles or luggage upon the slats.
In a copending patent application, Ser. No. 246,771, filed Sept. 20, 1988, entitled "ARTICLE CARRIER", an article carrier for automotive vehicles was disclosed. The article carrier included crossbars which can be adjusted on the slats and are easily removed, interchanged or adjusted in position on the slats in accordance with the needs of the user. This construction secures the crossbar to the slats by engaging a channel disposed within the slat. Nevertheless, some disadvantages have been experienced in securing the crossbars to the slats by engaging the channel of the slats. Therefore, it is believed that a need exists for a crossbar which has an attractive appearance of modern luggage carriers but which possesses a degree of adjustability and ease of operation. It is also believed that a need exists for a crossbar which avoids securing the crossbars to the slat by engaging the channel.